


a little bit home

by carmiros



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SDCC spoilers, anything i write thats over 1k gets published on here gnice, idk dude i just got hit with the gay feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmiros/pseuds/carmiros
Summary: Shiro isn't dead. Lance feels it deep in his gut. And even if he was, the team isn't any different than it was when Shiro was here. They still have to stick together.





	a little bit home

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo uhhh the "hey man" thing happened and i died. if you don't want sdcc spoilers then don't read this dudes
> 
> title is from girls chase boys by ingrid michaelson, which i was listening to when i decided i wanted to write this

The castle is quiet. It usually is, since it's so vast that everyone has a considerable amount of distance between them. They're all only connected by the alarm and intercom system that Allura uses to call them to dinner or training.

But ever since they returned with only four pilots instead of five, it's been quieter. It reminds Lance of what it was like when his _abuelo_ died; the heavy weight in the air that doesn't leave any space for speaking, just silent mourning and the constant darkness.

Shiro isn't dead. Lance feels it deep in his gut. And even if he was, the team isn't any different than it was when Shiro was here. They still have to stick together. 

It would be easier to do that if Keith wouldn't hide himself away from the universe. He doesn't show up for dinner, ignores the knocks on his door, and even skips team training. Lance tries to stay up through the night to see if Keith leaves his room, but he falls asleep every time.

Then the team finds Keith in the hangar, looking at the Black Lion as if begging it to bring Shiro back. It breaks Lance's heart to watch, especially when it's happening to someone he cares about. 

He cares about everyone- they're all he has up here- but Keith is... different. At first Lance dismissed him as stony and hot-headed, which are both true, but there's so much _more_ to him than Lance thought. He's passionate but cool, with a laser focus that sometimes loses its aim. He's intelligent but impulsive. He's distant but loving, with such a big heart that Lance wants the world to see, because he sees it. He sees it in Keith's devotion to being a paladin, in the rare touches of comfort he gives to everyone, in how he loves Shiro like a brother. It's subtle but still there and Lance doesn't want Keith to lose that. He wants to protect it.

It must be evident to the rest of the team because they all turn to him expectantly. Lance catches it out the corner of his eye and wastes no time making a decision. He takes a deep breath and steps forward.

When Lance starts speaking, Keith looks about ready to snap something in half. Luckily that settles down until he's just listening with his brow furrowed and lips turned downwards into a frown. At one point Lance sees Keith's frown lessen, and he knows what he said was comforting.

It gives Lance the courage to seek Keith out later that night when everyone else is asleep. He doesn't expect anything much from Keith, but Lance just wants to check in because- well. Lance knows what it's like to miss someone so much it feels like you're missing a limb.

Keith's room is fairly close to his own, not as far away as Shiro's or Allura's. Unsurprisingly, it's nearby the training deck. 

When Lance approaches the door, he can't hear anything coming from inside the room. 

He knocks carefully. "Keith? It's me. I just wanted to see if you were okay- or hungry since, y'know, you missed dinner... again."

He's met with silence. Then the door slides open and Keith's voice emerges in a mumbling, "Come in."

Lance steps in and follows the sound to the small bed, where a mound is layered in blankets and resting on pillows. He sits on the floor by it and whispers, "Hey."

Keith's head pops out like a rabbit peeking out of a burrow, thick hair framing his face like a lion. "I ate," he mutters.

"Good," Lance replies, resting an elbow against the bed frame. "What'd you have?"

"Um, the only thing we have here?" Keith says, face blank. 

Lance hums regardless. "Was it good?"

"Look," Keith snaps without much heat, exhaustion seeping through. "Don't talk to me like some therapist. I know you're here because of what happened earlier."

Lance rolls his eyes. "Well, sorry I was being a good friend and making sure you were okay."

"I'm not," Keith says roughly. "Is that good enough for you?"

Lance almost snaps something back, but this isn't the time or place. Instead he sighs and meets Keith's gaze as he says, "Everyone's just worried about you. It's not like we aren't hurting too-"

"You don't know what it's like!" Keith interjects. "After the Kerberos mission I thought I lost Shiro, and then I lose him again and- you don't _get it._ " 

"I don't?" Lance replies. "I have a whole family back home who thinks I'm dead. Hunk has a family. Pidge lost her dad _and_ her brother. Allura doesn't have a home. Trust me, we know what it's like."

Keith stares at him and for a second Lance thinks he might scream at him to get out. But then Keith's lip trembles and the tears start flowing down his face. 

"I want him _back,_ " Keith chokes out. "I can't do this without him and- he expected me to lead Voltron and I can't do that. I'm not good enough, Lance. Now we can't form Voltron and it's all my fault-" 

Lance reaches out and his fingers wrap around Keith's wrist. "Hey, hey, shh," he says softly. "It's okay. Can I hug you?"

Keith nods, sniffling like a little kid and Lance remembers that they _are_ kids. _It doesn't feel like that anymore,_ Lance realizes as he crawls up onto Keith's bed. Keith sits up, hair and face a mess, and Lance wastes no time bringing him into his arms. Keith buries his face into Lance's shoulder and clutches at the back of his shirt, breathing erratic. Lance knows there's going to be snot and tears all over his shirt but he can't bring himself to care as he rubs Keith's back and shushes him softly.

Once Keith's sniffles fade and breathing steadies, he lifts his head, avoiding Lance's gaze. "Sorry," he mumbles as he wipes his nose with his sweatshirt sleeve. "About the uh... mess on your shirt."

Lance smiles despite himself. "Don't worry about it," he says, then rests his fingers on Keith's wrists. "We're gonna be okay. Shiro's out there, I promise. We'll find him together, because we're a team no matter what. And that includes you too."

Keith looks up at him and their eyes lock. The lowlight of Keith's room bathes him in a bluish glow, making his eyes stand out against his stark skin. His hoodie has fallen back down to his shoulders, exposing his wild hair that somehow looks good even when it looks like a rat's nest. He looks... vulnerable. Open. Trusting.

Suddenly he surges forward and cups Lance's face with his hands, pressing their lips together desperately. The kiss is harsh, their teeth nearly clacking and Lance almost pulls away- almost. But Keith softens it, tilting his head and making their noses brush. Lance's eyes are still open, and he sees how the furrow between Keith's brow has begun to smooth out. Fingers begin to slide into his hair, pulling him closer and it's enough to make Lance close his eyes and kiss back.

Keith's kisses are both brutal and achingly soft, shy and bold. He starts to press himself closer, demanding more and more like this is the only time he'll ever get it but then wanes, pressing soft kisses against Lance's mouth as an apology. It's everything Lance imagined it to be and more.

Lance forces himself to pull away. "Wait, Keith," he manages. "Is this just some bad coping skill or do you actually want this?"

Keith's eyes open and Lance is met with indigo eyes that shine with honesty and fondness. "I want this," he replies. "I've wanted this for so long, you have no idea."

Lance's heart stutters. "How long?"

"Uh," Keith's face flushes red. "Since the Garrison?"

" _What?_ " Lance shrieks. "I thought you didn't remember me from there!"

Keith fiddles with the drawstrings of his sweatshirt. "I may have... lied." 

He blushes even more and bites his lip. After a moment he peeks up at Lance nervously through his lashes and all exasperation leaves Lance in a flash. Lance pulls Keith in by the drawstrings and kisses him, despite the fact he's starting to smile. 

"You," Lance whispers between kisses. "Are ridiculous, you know that? You're just a huge dweeb, mullet-head."

"Takes one to know one," Keith replies breathlessly, and Lance pulls away to smile at him. There are still tear stains on Keith's cheeks, but his returning grin is radiant.


End file.
